User talk:El Payo/Archive/01FEB2007-28FEB2007
ThinkTank Template Very nice, I am jealous now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:03, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Good Captions I wouldn't be adverse to your posting a user's caption on the front page if you feel it is gut-worthy. (OHeL's "F-Troop!" one, for instance.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:41, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, so I put it up there, but you can too, just leave 'em a note on their page after you do it. I have been adding a bit in my notes about how they can do more than write captions to get on the front page, to remind them about voting for Featured Articles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:35, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. --El Payo 23:06, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Tsk, Tsk, Tsk "the minister has a constitutional right to solicit sex from an undercover policeman." The law says it is illegal to solicit sex from a prostitute, but not an undercover policeman. Don't you remember the first law of the republics? "Exact Words"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:42, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Make sure you pop a note about that Connedservapedia on the Wikiality talk:Admin Board.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:36, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Thank You I saw you got that racist right before I did. ANd I guess we have a new way to take care of them!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:57, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :I wonder if we should pro-actively redirect all the stupid racist names to the 404 Error? --El Payo 22:35, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::I will not be able to do that particular function at this time...but will be willing to do it later...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:36, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Thurmond!? I thought it was Thermond! My Whole world is upside-down...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:09, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Pretty sure it is Thermond. Until we get a spelling directly from TCR anyway. It's like the Slibs - when they put it on a banner on the show we got the spelling confirmed. --El Payo 00:22, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::OK, just so you know, I was reverting that guy's edit, because he was changing the spelling from "Thermond Chang" which has a link to "Thurmond" which doesn't.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:32, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Caption Yes, thanks - that's what I was going for. '--Alethic Logic 20:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' Fox Journalist Usually when I make a page like that, I copy/paste from Darfur and change what is necessary. I can make a new set of buttons too if you want.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:06, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that would be great. Thanks. --El Payo 10:09, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Image:WikiButtonsFOXJOURNALIST.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:10, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Diff Tag I went in and fiddled with the bkg color and made the image a little smaller (it looks weird on my laptop) Just an FYI--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:34, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Check it again, since I eagle'd it. --El Payo 09:39, 17 February 2007 (UTC) It still has a big gap at the bottom...when I use my lap top it looks different from when I use my desktop.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:42, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Not sure why that would be happening - looks OK on my MacBook Pro and my desktop too. --El Payo 09:47, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Okay, just wanted to let you know what I was doing to it and why--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:48, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Oh, and here is an animated gif of an eagle, Image:Eagle2.gif--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:59, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Club Stuff I would like to make the "Alpha Squad 7 Club" part of the "Tek Jansen Club." Is this okay? We can have 2 different templates for the same club - there are a couple of clubs where this is true, and it just lets people select the one they prefer. Maybe there's a reason that these need to be two different clubs, but right now I am trying to make "clubhouse" pages with the idea of getting new folks more involved, etc., and it seems a bit confusing to have multiple Tek-related clubs. Especially if they're both basically you! lol. I'm going to merge them into one "club" for now, but let me know if this is a problem and I'll split them back up.--thisniss 02:50, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Whatever you want to do - I think it would be fun to allow someone to be part of The Thermond Chang Gang or the Abraxia fan club as a subset of Tek Jansenites. The Tek badge that I made is just supposed to be for administrators who work on the Tek pages. --El Payo 02:56, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, well I just figured out what happened. Esteban created an "award" which was the "Alpha Squad 7 Club" badge, and I thought it was another "club" userbox. So... sorry to confuse you. But on the bright side, you may have just gotten an award! lol. ::::Parumpum! --El Payo 03:15, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Indeed. Oh, and I think "sub-clubs" are totally fine, too. I just don't think we need to start there, especially since we don't have that many folks in the clubs right now anyway. If something grows out of it, cool. Club Captain El Payo, I give you the very first Wikiality.com official clubhouse page: Tek Jansen Club (which is really a shortcut to Wikiality:Clubhouses/Tek). It is yours to do with what you will, though I think I'm maybe supposed to coordinate and like, be "available" to all the club captains if you need anything. So let me know if you need anything (and also if you have any great ideas for the rest of the clubs).--thisniss 03:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Misspelling I don't think I can see the misspelling on the new Daily Show templates...could you fix it for me?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:16, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, now I see why there is no misspelling...you already changed it. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:18, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Nixo-facto Hey! I am trying to foist my catch phrase on America through this website! Nixo-facto is a way to argue not restricted to presidents. It was named for Nixon, but can apply to just about anyone who has the hubris to do it. Help me in my campaign to get someone on network television to say "nixo-facto". If you donate money to the coffee-priced children in third world countries, you can help me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:34, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :The top story on dailykos.com cites the nixo-facto David Frost interview. Check it out. --El Payo 19:43, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::But, they didn't use the word Nixo-facto, which is currently my only goal in life today. And thank you for the revert, I owe you one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:49, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Preventing Racists Pages From Being Created Block him (which I just did) or you can do what I have dubbed "pwn" the page. There are several steps. First block the page for everyone but sysops. Then replace all text with the template called "pwn". Also, there are several tags that I have called "quick-talk" templates that you can put on their talk page. You can find them here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:55, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :I just blocked him for creating racist pages over and over. I think creating racist pages is one thing, but creating them over and over is abusive.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:03, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Cool. Wasn't sure how much, if any, slack you cut idiots. --El Payo 19:09, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, whenever we block, we should leave a note on their talk page and depending on whether we want to hear anything from them, invite them to dispute the block on their talk page, which will be the only page they will be able to edit during their block.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:13, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Was It Really That Bad? I could have swore I had heard that somewhere before, and I did: Labor Unions, March 14, 2006.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:06, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Dropped a link onto that page. --El Payo 09:10, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::OK, I wasn't sure if it was the same segment.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:11, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Events I added that feature to the tag "holiday" I don't think you have to add it to any of those pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:24, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Look at the test event calendar on Main Page2 - I think it needs the YYYY/MM/DD structure to display events properly. Also, the calendar only displays future events. --El Payo 18:27, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::Future Events? lol, they need to fix that then. I will reformat the "holiday" tag and see if I can add current year to it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:28, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::The other bummer is that it doesn't do recurring events yet. --El Payo 18:30, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it still needs work, and I don't like the way the calendar looks, it's ugly.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::::You can customize it with a CSS stylesheet. --El Payo 18:35, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::That's what I'm trying to do, but I got an animated gif to work on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:39, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::Not to be picky, but wouldn't it be the Second Anniv of the show?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:49, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::::True Dat --El Payo 18:58, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Tek User Box You should make one of these: Template:WAAtek for the unwashed mass of heroes and post it over here.--thisniss 12:53, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Maybe I should explain the names for those things: ::WA is WikiAlity ::A is Administrator ::the rest is an easily remembered name ::Hope that helps--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:05, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::BTW I only added that userbox club thing so the non-admins can add something to their page wihtout claiming to be an admin--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:42, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah - that's cool. I got off on a Tek tangent last night and figured I should put myself into that speciality. --El Payo 18:44, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Hell yes, since it seems sometimes you are the only one working on it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:46, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Ice Cream AMAZING! I put it on the front page, but you gotta put something on the image file about where you got it, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:12, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Did you see Salon.com's suggestion Image:Colberry.jpg, too? It's not as pretty, but I do kinda like the name, and the red white & blue.--thisniss 23:20, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::That's funny. Apparently B&J are planning to release this flavor into the wild sometime in April. --El Payo 23:41, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::So, should we announce it? Oh, well cat's out of the bag already, lol. I am making up a page so people can name their own flavors, Stephen Colbert Ice Cream Flavors.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:51, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Thank You For catching that moron, you really ought to be an admin, so you can have the pleasure of blocking people like that...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:39, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, what Watch said.--thisniss 21:50, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::If y'all insist. --El Payo 07:02, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oooh, is that a "Yes?" Watch will do backflips! (Okay, mental image, based solely on "FBI File photo" - excellent.) I'm not sure he's on right now, but I'm gonna go see...--thisniss 07:10, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Here I am! El! Regardless of how much you do after your christening, you deserve to be an admin, for all the truthiness your gut has disgorged into this internets tube.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:21, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm taking that as a "yes"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:11, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::As long as there's no math. --El Payo 08:12, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Please check out Wikiality:Admin Board. And, like Thisniss, you may choose your "specialty" check out the different things you can do: Category:Wikiality:Admin. Congratulations, and there is no math, otherwise the only one who could be an admin would be User:Chief Reefer--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Hey, I can do math! I mean, the standards are lower for me, because I'm a girl. Oops. I got distracted - I was just peeking back to see if there was a "Yes" yet, and there is, so I could give you something --thisniss 08:36, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :My second favorite kind of cake! As much as I brotherly-love Stephen, I wish Soledad O'Brien was in there. --El Payo 08:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Tharkûn Just had to show me up, huh??--thisniss 05:43, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I just saw "Balrog Not-Letting-Pass." That's beautiful.--thisniss 03:28, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Rush Limbaugh Nominated for Nobel Prize Did you hear about that? I had to make a page: Nobel Prize Nominations--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:28, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that, but once again the wingnuts don't seem to understand that the Nobels don't accept unsolicited nominations. I mean, we could nominate Stephen (and we should) in exactly the same manner that Rush was nominated - but it's not an actual nomination, because the sanctioned 'nominators' of the Nobel Committee weren't involved. I find the whole thing hilarious. They might as well nominate him for a Medal of Honor too. --El Payo 19:00, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Technically, the group who nominated him did use the term "unsolicited" in their letter, but I doubt any of the sheep will ever hear that part. BTW, was Al Gore's nom solicited or unsolicited?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:09, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::Al's is an official nomination. --El Payo 19:15, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Excellent! BTW I was hoping someone could find something for Stephen's Convenientest Truth!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:50, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm still going through the archives, grabbing old shows where I can find them and adding truthiness 'from the source.' Eventually I'll get back to creating some of my own, but for now it's fun to interpret/embellish. --El Payo 21:58, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Saddam's Kitten LOL, did you make that!? It's very funny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:00, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Shit - I forgot to credit the source. It's from WFMU's Beware of the Blog. I'll add the info. --El Payo 02:38, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Collaboration? I know you have many, many projects on which you are currently working here at the Wikiality.com, but I there's this page I know about that could really use some truthying up... . It's not exactly a knock-out, but it's not totally ugly or anything, either. No, really. It's got a decent personality, and I think you might really hit it off with this page. So, if you're interested, I'd like to hook you up with my long-stymied The American Family page, because it could really use a push. I think this page got off to a good start, but there's so much ground to cover (and it's clearly such an important topic for Stephen and America) that it just got to be too big for me on my own. If you want to work on it in any way, I would really appreciate the help. If you're not interested or don't have time, it's no big deal (the page is clearly not going anywhere). If you're wondering what I mean by "collaboration," my definition is generally "feeling free to rip up each other's best stuff in the service of Stephen, but in a friendly way." I hope you will consider this offer/request a sign of the high esteem in which I hold your many contributions to God, America, and Our Glorious Stephen. --thisniss 14:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Collaboration sounds like something the French might do with an invading army. :And yet, I'm intrigued... Being that this is Super Bowl Sunday, I'm probably not going to get a chance to work on it until tomorrow when I'm back at work and bored out of my mind. --El Payo 20:09, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, then, I hope you will be bored at work again soon. And I promise I wasn't suggesting anything French. It is The American Family that's made me feel so surrendery. That's why I hope you'll collaborate give it a surge.--thisniss 02:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Fantasies Should the page about the entire Stephen Colbert Fantasies Board be a "segm" or "SCF"???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:20, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Treat it like you treat On Notice I guess. --El Payo 06:43, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Images Just wondering if you have any images for Lick It or The Colbert Cheese Torte???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :I'll fire up my framegrabber. May take a little while. --El Payo 04:50, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the pics, I made some valentines cards people can post for Stephen, go check 'em out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:53, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Those are rad, but are they pro-troop enough? --El Payo 01:55, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, if they are pro-Stephen, they are not only pro-Troop, they are also pro-America and pro-Baby Jesus.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Here's mine... --El Payo 02:01, 2 February 2007 (UTC) SHOW OFF!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:02, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::heh. heh. Let the eagle soar. --El Payo 02:04, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::so, go write one then, eh?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:08, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Done and done. --El Payo 02:09, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Damn your valentine card! Everyone is using it! I guess I gotta make more patriotic ones...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:19, 3 February 2007 (UTC)